Together Yet Apart
by A doorknob
Summary: This is life. This is death. This is the making of new friendships, and breaking of old ones. This is excitement. This is betrayal. This is honesty. This is Harry Potters 5th year.
1. Beginings

TOGETHER YET APART  
  
Summary: This is life. This is death. This is the making of new friendships, and breaking of old ones. This is excitement. This is betrayal. This is honesty. This is Harry Potters 5th year.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
This is not mine. None of it. So there. If you don't like it, sue me! Well, don't. But you know what I mean  
  
So without further ado, THE STORY  
  
Chapter 1: Beginnings  
  
Harry Potter was not a normal boy. Well, you wouldn't be either if you had been what he had been through. At 15, he had seen Voldemort, the Darkest Wizard of his time 4 times, won the Triwizard Tournament, defeated a basilisk and met his escaped convict of a godfather. He had even grown used to the almost nightly nightmares where he woke up with his scar burning, so much so that he didn't even scream anymore. So it was much to the Dursleys surprise that he woke up and screamed.  
  
For you see, when he was woken up, he was met with a most bizarre sight. He saw Griffin and a panther sitting down having a conversation. At least, he thought it was a conversation. They were sitting down making noises at each other.  
  
Harry was not allowed to ponder this for long, however as Vernon soon barged through the door, his overly red face contorted into a mask of fury.  
  
"BOY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING??? IT'S 10PM IN THE NIGHT AND YOU ARE DISTURBING ME WITH YOUR ENDLESS SCREAMING--"  
  
"Uncle Vernon, -"  
  
"AND NOW I SEE YOU ARE KEEPING A PANTHER AND A WHO-KNOWS-WHAT IN YOUR BEDROOM." Realising what he had just said, he took a step backward, rubbed his eyes, and stared.  
  
Seeing this the panther opened its mouth and showed off its teeth while the Griffin just stood and stared. Uncle Vernon's face turned from a fire red to a pale white. He rushed out the room and could be heard stopping his wife and child from getting in.  
  
After he had left the Griffin suddenly transformed into the tall figure of Professor Dumbledore. Now it was Harry's turn to stand and stare.  
  
"Hello Harry, I trust you are enjoying your summer" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"But, what.how? I mean, well -" Dumbledore held up a hand to calm him  
  
"Don't worry, all will be explained in time. However now I'm sure you want to see who else is here?"  
  
Harry suddenly stopped, he had forgotten all about the panther. He stood there and watched; unaware of the shock he would be receiving in a few seconds time. The panther suddenly changed into.Ginny Weasley.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!"  
  
Ginny smiled shyly at Harry. Unknowingly, Harry blushed.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"How come you're an animagus?" Harry managed to get out, after opening and closing his mouth several times.  
  
Ginny giggled. Harry realised he had never seen Ginny laugh before. She had smiled sometimes, sure, but never laughed in front of him.  
  
"How come Ron didn't come instead of you?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.  
  
"You mean you don't appreciate me? Is that right?" Ginny fumed.  
  
"NO! I-I m-meant."  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry blushed and snuck a look at Dumbledore. He was speaking to a very frightened Vernon Dursley.  
  
"I-I just realised-"  
  
"Oh it doesn't matter. You wouldn't care anyway. Why should I bother with the *famous* Harry Potter." She turned to walk away, but Harry held her back.  
  
"That's not what I meant." Then, before Ginny had time to retaliate, he pulled Ginny into a kiss. Ginny melted into it, and they would have kept going, if Dumbledore hadn't cleared his throat particularly loudly.  
  
Both Harry and Ginny went beet-red, however Harry took Ginny's hand in his own and gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Well, I see you two are better acquainted, however I think we should make haste and travel to Hogwarts. This house will not be safe for much longer. He took out his wand and pointed at the corner  
  
"Incendio" he recited. "Here, take this. It works the same way as Floo Powder however it is much more pleasant. It's called Flee Powder." He took a bag out of his pocket and gave a bit each to Harry and Ginny.  
  
Ginny was just about to go when Harry realised his uncle and aunt had no powder. "Professor, what about the Dursleys? I mean, they were mean to me but they don't deserve to die!"  
  
"Unfortunately it is ultimately up to them whether they come. And they chose to stay. Don't worry, they may yet come out of this unharmed." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Ok, I suppose."  
  
Ginny went through the fire, then Harry and finally Dumbledore came through.  
  
"I believe you should meet our other guests. I'll explain on the way." The three headed out. "Now, you are all here because you are directly at risk of Voldemort attacking you. While you are here you will be staying in a special wing of the Castle, and you will all have your own rooms."  
  
They had reached the rooms.  
  
"Marvolo is a Riddle" Ginny said to the portrait, and it opened up.  
  
"I will leave you now, Harry, the password to your room is 'Havo dad" Dumbledore left the 2 alone  
  
They entered the room and saw it was quite crowded. Harry spotted Neville in a corner playing with a toad, The Weasleys were sitting around a table talking.  
  
Hermione was in a armchair, reading, and Draco Malfoy was writing a letter. When the door opened, the Weasleys looked up.  
  
Harry and Ginny went over to join them when Ron mumbled something under his breath. Harry asked Ron what he had said and he exploded  
  
"WELL MR 'PERFECT POTTER' THE WORLD DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU, YOU KNOW!!! JUST BECAUSE HALF THE WORLD ADORES YOU DOESN'T GIVE YOU ANY REASON TO TRY TO CONTROL MY LIFE!!! ALREADY YOU HAVE PUT MY WHOLE FAMILY IN DANGER, BUT NO, THAT'S NOT ENOUGH, IS IT? YOU HAVE TO KNOW EVERYTHING. SOMETIMES I THINK YOU ARE GLAD YOUR PARENTS DIED, I MEAN, THEY MADE YOU FAMOUS, AND THAT'S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT, ISNT IT?"  
  
Suddenly Ron felt himself blasted backwards straight into the wall. On Harry's face was pure rage, and his hand was pointed straight at Ron.  
  
"I am ashamed that I once called you my friend" he said, perfectly calm, before turning and walking from the room. Hermione and all of the Weasleys except Ginny, Fred and George went to see Ron, who looked injured and was staring at the hole in the wall. Ginny and the twins however rushed after Harry and entered his room, due to Ginny overhearing Dumbledore telling him the password. They saw Harry lying on the bed, tears streaming down his face  
  
"Don't worry, Harry,-" One of the twins said  
  
"-Ron was just being a prick." The other continued  
  
"-If that's really how he feels."  
  
"-then he doesn't deserve you."  
  
"-and you shouldn't worry about it."  
  
While the twins were doing their speech Ginny walked over and sat next to Harry, comforting him.  
  
"Its just that, I mean, my parents, I would give anything for them to be alive."  
  
"We all know that," Ginny said softly, and brought him into a kiss.  
  
It was the first time Harry had ever seed the twins speechless, and despite his predicament, Harry had to laugh.  
  
Before the twins could pull themselves together, though, there was a knock on the door. Fred and George went to see who it was and soon came back with Draco Malfoy following.  
  
A/N  
  
Short chapter, I know.  
  
Preview  
  
Next Chapter  
  
Chapter 2: The Replacing  
  
See how Harry reacts to Malfoy, plus more H/G and the twins, and Hermione's reaction. 


	2. The Replacement

A?N: In case Soldemort forgot to tell you, I'm Arwena and he's Soldemort. Just a bit of info that he left out.  
  
TOGETHER YET APART  
  
Summary: This is life. This is death. This is the making of new friendships, and breaking of old ones. This is excitement. This is betrayal. This is honesty. This is Harry Potters 5th year.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
This is not mine. None of it. So there. If you don't like it, sue me! Well, don't. But you know what I mean  
  
So without further ado, THE STORY  
  
  
  
Ch2: The Replacement  
  
  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Harry asked disgustedly.  
  
"Just here to remark on what an idiot you are Potter."  
  
"I return the sentiment Malfoy. Now get out."  
  
"I will. But I've got one word for you. REVENGE." With that, Draco Malfoy sauntered out of the room.  
  
"I'll be right back." Harry said to the twins and Ginny. He followed Draco out the door.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked Malfoy.  
  
"On Weasley you git!" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"How d'you know?"  
  
"EVERYONE knows. You could hear him a mile away."  
  
"Oh. But why are you telling me?"  
  
"You think I want Weasley win?"  
  
"Well, no. But I thought you'd want me dead."  
  
"Oh I do, Potter. Don't get your hopes up." Malfoy walked away. Harry stared at his retreating back. Harry then turned around and opened the door. Fred and George fell onto the floor. They had apparently been trying to eavesdrop.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and stepped over them.  
  
"Do you wonder where Hermione is?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go find her."  
  
They both got up and walked out of the door. The twins followed. They found Hermione with Ron in the corridor. Harry pulled Hermione aside.  
  
"What?" Hermione.  
  
"Are you siding with Ron with this?"  
  
"Sorry Harry, but I am siding with Ron. He needs *some* support."  
  
"What about the rest of the Weasleys? I've only got FOUR people on my sde! He's got SIX!"  
  
"Wait a minute," Hermione said, "You said four, who's the fourth?"  
  
"Er-Malfoy."  
  
"MALFOY?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"MALFOY? WHY DON'T YOU GET ALL THE DAMN SLYTHERINS IN THE WORLD TO SIDE WITH YOU? WHY NOT YOUR OL' BUDDY YOU-KNOW-WHO?"  
  
"Shut up Hermione." Ginny said.  
  
"Why are you involved in this anyway?" Hermione rounded on Ginny.  
  
"I have as much right as anyone else to be in this."  
  
"Why are you siding with Harry. What about your brother? He's your BROTHER! He's more important than the person you just like to ADMIRE."  
  
Ginny went so red in the face, it looked like she was going to explode.  
  
"HERMIONE! How dare you say that to her?" Harry burst out.  
  
"It's true!" Hermione said indignantly.  
  
"IT'S NOT! NEVER SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, glared at them both, and went back in the direction she came.  
  
"Thanks Harry." Said Ginny, who was slowly turning back into her normal colour.  
  
"S'Okay"  
  
"That was some fight though." George said.  
  
"It was cool." Fred.added.  
  
"I guess so." Harry said uncertainly.  
  
"But we've got one more enemy." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh lighten up Gin." Fred said, "This isn't a war."  
  
"They'll make it one though! Don't you see? Draco Malfoy must have heard them planning something, that's why he told us to get revenge."  
  
"I'm going to find him." Said Harry, rubbing his eyes, "I seem to be finding lots of people today."  
  
"I'll come too." Ginny said.  
  
"We'll come as well." The twins said in unison.  
  
They four of them set off down the hallway. The problem was, they had no idea where he was. They finally found him wandering the halls. It turned out to be a waste of time, however, for just when he was about to tell them whatever he was going to tell them, Professor Dumbledore came into the main room and called for everyone.  
  
When they got there, they found him standing in the front opf the room. When they arrived, he started talking.  
  
"I'm sure you all have questions," he said, "And they will be answered shortly. But first, you will be staying here for a few months, and then you will be moving to somewhere else. There are a few rules. Number one, no fighting." Dumbledores eyes swept over Ron and Harry.  
  
Harry wondered if he knew about the fight.  
  
"Number two, you wll be having special classes for fighting and duelling. You must learn as hard as you can, for you will need it. Now, the ones who aren't in as much danger will no be having as many classes as everyone else. The main targets are Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley."  
  
"Excuse me professor," Hermione said, "Why is Ginny in danger?"  
  
"Because, my dear, of her ahem, relationship with Harry."  
  
Harry turned red. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"These three people will have special training with a professor. Could I please talk to them now? Everyone else, you can go back to whatever you were doing before I called you.  
  
Harry, Ginny and Draco walked up to the Headmaser.  
  
"I think we better come outside." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. They looked around, no one had moved. They were all trying to look inconspicuous and move closer.  
  
The four of the stepped outside. Harry closed it behind him.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It is about your special professor. He is in fact, quite special himself. I believe you, Harry, are the only one who knows him personally."  
  
Harry looked confused, but his eyes widened in shock.  
  
"No way professor! He'll get caught!"  
  
"I assure you he will not. He will be disguised."  
  
"Just tell us who it is." Draco said impatiently.  
  
"Your professor, is none other, than Sirius Black."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What a way to end it. Admit it Soldie, I have skill. Everyone, R&R!!!  
  
Preview for Chapter 3: Survival Instinct  
  
Ginny and Draco's reactions, and a surprise guest. 


	3. Survival Instinct

A/N - Back again. SOLDIE!!! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!!! CRUCIO!!! Hears screams of pain HAHAHA!!!  
  
TOGETHER YET APART  
  
Summary: This is life. This is death. This is the making of new friendships, and breaking of old ones. This is excitement. This is betrayal. This is honesty. This is Harry Potters 5th year.  
  
Disclaimer: This is not mine. None of it. So there. If you don't like it, sue me! Well, don't. But you know what I mean  
  
  
  
So without further ado, THE STORY  
  
  
  
"Your professor is none other, than Sirius Black."  
  
Ch3: Survival Instinct  
  
"UMM.Could you please repeat that. I think I heard you wrong." Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no, dear child, I assure you that you heard it right. Sirius Black, the escaped convict is your teacher." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "But there is no need to worry, he's perfectly innocent."  
  
"Well of course he is. I'm surprised you lasted this long without knowing, considering how Potter, Mudblood and Weasley keep talking about him." Draco drawled out  
  
"Allow me to explain." Dumbledore stopped the fight before it started. "I assume you know why he was convicted." He waited for her to nod "Well he was not actually guilty of any of those crimes. It was all Peter Pettigrew, commonly known as Wormtail."  
  
Dumbledore went on to explain how Pettigrew committed the crimes. By the end of it, Ginny's mouth was wide open.  
  
"Is he here now? Can I see him? When will our first lesson be?" Harry, now starting to accept the idea, bombarded Dumbledore with questions.  
  
"Hold up Harry. Yes, he is here now. He is waiting for you in my office. You can go and see him now. I must ask that Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy come as well, as I will show you where you will be taking your extra classes.  
  
The four of them walked to Dumbledore's office, where they found a big black dog sitting in the corner.  
  
"SNUFFLES" Harry ran towards the dog.  
  
"You can transform now Sirius, it's safe." Dumbledore said.  
  
Suddenly the big black dog turned into the lanky form of Sirius Black  
  
In the office of the Minister of Magic  
  
"Minister, our sensors in Hogwarts have reported the aura of Sirius Black" The minister's private secretary, ran in saying  
  
"Are you sure?" Fudge asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Send 20 of the best aurors there. I'll be there in a while with at least 25 Dementers(sp?)"  
  
Neither of them noticed the small rat scurry out.  
  
Voldemort's Death Eater Meeting  
  
"M-M-Master, I have important information," Wormtail said, after apparating straight to Voldemort.  
  
"This better be good, Wormtail, I was in a meeting with my faithful Death Eaters." Voldemort replied menacingly.  
  
"S-S-Sirius Black has been detected at Hogwarts. The minister will be going over there with a host of Dementers."  
  
"Your point?" Voldemort said, getting angry.  
  
"It would be the p-p-perfect time to attack, since the D-d-d-dementers will be there!"  
  
"Wormtail, you surprise me. Lucius, get all the Death Eaters to assemble outside Hogwarts and wait there." Voldemort ordered.  
  
Wormtail started to leave, but Voldemort saw him.  
  
"Hold on Wormtail, who said you could go? I haven't finished yet. NEVER INTERUPT A MEETING AGAIN!!! CRUCIO!!!"  
  
The screams of pain could be heard in the neighbouring towns  
  
The Shrieking Shack  
  
Remus Lupin was sitting down reading the paper when the face of Mundungus Fletcher appeared in the fire  
  
"Remus, we have a problem. The Ministry has been alerted to Sirius' presence in Hogwarts. They're sending 20 aurors and Fudge is going with 25 dementers. Gotta go now, someone's coming. Bye"  
  
Back at Dumbledore's office  
  
"You can transform now Sirius, it's safe." Dumbledore said.  
  
Suddenly the big black dog turned into the lanky form of Sirius Black  
  
Harry ran towards Sirius, but halfway there he stopped because something very unusual happened. Remus Lupin's voice started booming through the office.  
  
"Albus, we have a problem. The Ministry knows about Sirius. They are sending aurors and dementers. Get Sirius out."  
  
Suddenly his voice stopped and for a second there was silence. Then the message sank in and there was pandemonium.  
  
"QUIET!!!" Dumbledore's voice rang out over all the other 4 voices. "Sirius, you are to go to the place I told you about earlier. Nothing should be able to happen to you there. Harry, Ginny and Draco, you are to go back to your common room. DO NOT under any circumstances come out. We will tell you if Sirius is OK or not."  
  
The three of them were just reaching the common room when a voice boomed out. "FEAR! FIRE! FOES! AWAKE! AWAKE! ALL STUDENTS ARE TO GO THEIR COMMON ROOM. TEACHERS PLEASE ASSEMBLE AT THE ENTRANCE HALL" A wailing alarm followed the pre-recorded message.  
  
Harry, Ginny and Draco looked at each other, and then suddenly ran to the common room.  
  
In the Entrance Hall  
  
Albus Dumbledore always prided himself on how young he looked. No one ever would have noticed that he was 334 years old. But right now, he felt every one of those 334 years. For the first time ever in the history of Hogwarts, Death Eaters were going to attack the castle.  
  
"FEAR! FIRE! FOES! AWAKE! AWAKE! ALL STUDENTS ARE TO GO THEIR COMMON ROOM. TEACHERS PLEASE ASSEMBLE AT THE ENTRANCE HALL"  
  
The alarm had now been set off. It looked like it was not negotiable now, he would have to call the Order Of The Phoenix. The order had not been called in almost 15 years, since Voldemort's last reign of terror. It was an order set up by Dumbledore himself to protect the public gathering places of the Wizarding and Muggle worlds from Voldemort.  
  
Dumbledore put a hand on his arm, and touched the red and gold phoenix. Soon the whole order would be at Hogwarts. Albus wondered if the dementers would join Voldemort.  
  
After 5 minutes the entrance hall was full of order members, all with wand out. They had learnt not to question why they were asked, and they were all aware of the situation with Voldemort and the events of the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. All of them were standing in three rows, with the weaker members in the middle surrounded by the stronger members. The leaders of the order (Albus Dumbledore, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin, and Bill Weasley (Arabella Figg was absent)) were all standing on the emergency platforms in the roof which give them a good view of the scene.  
  
Suddenly the door blew open, and the first ever attempt at taking Hogwarts had begun.  
  
A/N - Not very long, I know. Next chapter should come soon.  
  
A/N2 - Well, Arwena, howz that. Perfect  
  
PREVIEW  
  
Ch4: Voldemort  
  
Will Hogwarts stand proud or fall limp? Find out next. 


	4. Voldemort

A/N - Sorry about Soldie's insaneness. It was not by any means perfect. You spelt Dementors wrong you DIPSHIT! And see the summary? Cool, no? (Soldie's protesting (he's reading over my shoulder (he's my brother (which you would know if you read my bio. (Go read it!)))) / TOGETHER YET APART /  
  
  
  
\/ Summary: This is life. This is death. This is the making of new friendships, and breaking of old ones. This is excitement. This is betrayal. This is honesty. This is Harry Potters 5th year.  
  
Disclaimer: This is not mine. None of it. So there. If you don't like it, sue me! Well, don't. But you know what I mean  
  
  
  
So without further ado, THE STORY =)  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Arabella Figg ran through her house frantically. She had just been summoned to Hogwarts because it was about to be attacked. Then she realised she couldn't find her wand.  
  
She turned over furniture, tore through sheets of paper and completely ruined any fragile objects.  
  
Finally, she found it hidden in her refrigerator. (She has no idea how it got there). She sighed in relief and flooed to Hogwarts.  
  
She landed in Dumbledores office. She rushed to the platform where the Dumbledore, Mundungus, Remus and Bill were waiting.  
  
"Arabella, you're here. We are planning to start attacking once the rest of the members are weakened."  
  
"Right." she said, taking her place between Remus and Bill.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Cornelius Fudge was hurrying through Hogsmeade towards Hogwarts. Everyone was babbling about something or other. One person came up and asked if he was here to help. Fudge answered he wouldn't help; he would do it alone.  
  
The crowd looked extremely sceptical.  
  
"Well it's not exactly a hard job. Just Stupefy him and bring him into the Ministry."  
  
"So *he* is actually there?"  
  
"Of course he is. Why else would I be coming all the way over here? Now I have to hurry, excuse me." Fudge brushed past the crowd.  
  
Everyone stared after the minister in shocked silence.  
  
"Isn't You-Know-Who prone to normal spells?" someone asked after a few seconds. The crowd broke into excited chatter.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Arabella paced nervously. She was about to go and make the first real attack. The lower members of the Order were weakening and she was chosen to be the first one to attack.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, it was time to go. She gathered up her courage and walked into the mass of bodies. She pushed her way until she was near the front.  
  
She shot a few Stunners at Death-Eaters and ducked as one came her way. She was soon joined by Remus Lupin. He helped her fight and Bill came soon after. She had no idea where Dumbledore was, but she'd deal with that later.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Fudge opened the door to Hogwarts. There was no one around.  
  
He looked curiously around. Then he heard a noise of shouting beyond the doors. He hurried over and opened them.  
  
He was met with chaos. People were running around shooting curses, and even killing curses.  
  
'Worse than I expected' He thought.  
  
He pushed his way to the front of the crowd, and nearly fainted. Lord Voldemort was standing in front of the crowd, shooting the Unforgivables at everyone.  
  
A blue light shot towards Fudge, and he fell down unconscious.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Harry stared out of the window nervously. He could see all the fighting but he wasn't allowed to join in. Dumbledore had forbidden anyone to go outside.  
  
A few injured Order members had come in the room and gone to the room where Madam Pomfrey was waiting.  
  
Ron and Ginny were sitting opposite each other on a table. They were glaring at each other, and Harry wouldn't be surprised if they were playing footsies under the table. He ducked down to check.  
  
Just as he had predicted, they were. He grinned and looked up at them. Ron had transferred his glare to Harry, and Ginny had moved hers to Hermione.  
  
Harry checked the clock. It had only been an hour since the Death Eater had arrived, but it seemed like more.  
  
The hours dragged on. Finally, Harry heard some shouts. He glanced out of the window.  
  
As far as he could see, there weren't any Death Eaters. He was itching to go outside and see what was going on, but Dumbledore had said he would tell him when he was allowed to come out.  
  
Ginny looked over to where Harry was sitting. She walked over to him and squeezed his hand reassuringly. He smiled at her, but continued staring out the window. She sighed, it was no use trying to get him to concentrate on something else, he would sit here until he was allowed to go out.  
  
After several more unsuccessful attempts to get Harry's attention, Ginny flopped on the floor near Harry's feet.  
  
Most people had gone to their rooms since it was getting late, but Harry was going to stay, and since there was nothing better to do, she was too.  
  
Harry suddenly sat up straighter, he went rigid in his chair. Ginny knew what this meant, someone injured was coming in.  
  
Sure enough, the door opened and a man literally fell in. He had fainted onto the floor.  
  
Ginny stood up and tried to wake him to no success. She the tried to drag him into the room down the corridor where Madam Pomfrey was busily healing all the hurt people.  
  
"Harry. I need help." Ginny reminded Harry.  
  
"Oh. Right. Sorry." Harry got up and picked up the man and walked to the makeshift infirmary.  
  
Ginny stared after him, admiring his strength. She took up his spot at the window and looked out. You could see little bits of fighting in the distance, but that was it.  
  
Suddenly, the corridor started filling up with people. It looked like they were celebrating. The door opened with a bang and people streamed in. Some headed for the infirmary, and some lounged on the chairs.  
  
Ginny ran up to the closest person, (who was only about a metre away) and asked him what happened.  
  
"We got rid of the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who disappeared somewhere. He's nowhere to be found and we won this battle!"  
  
Ginny grinned and told Harry, who had returned, and was looking curiously at everyone.  
  
"We won!" Ginny squealed.  
  
Harry's face split into a grin and he spun Ginny around. Harry hugged her and dragged her off to listen to exactly what happened.  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Done at last! It took ages but I bet no one noticed, since we didn't get any reviews. But who cares? I'm not writing for reviews. (Soldie is though)  
  
Ok. Here's a preview of what Soldie has to write and I get to make up. *cackles evilly*  
  
Chapter 5: Padfoot  
  
Lessons start, reactions to seeing a (Supposedly) mass murderer. More fighting between Harry and Ron! 


End file.
